User talk:Rainlegs
Welcome Hi, welcome to Catsofthewoods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rainlegs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BreezeSky (Talk) 04:43, February 21, 2011 :) Cool :) I feel so happy to have my own site :) BreezeSky 04:47, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes yes we should I will start on the......stuff XD BreezeSky 04:51, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes go ahead I might add a page or two too :) BreezeSky 04:56, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Cat's page??? BreezeSky 05:03, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes, and Coalfeather can stay :) BreezeSky 05:15, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhh Now I know what you mean :) BreezeSky 05:13, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Kk you do that I will work on the nameing list! :) BreezeSky 05:21, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Awww byez :( BreezeSky 05:31, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hiya :D BreezeSky 01:02, February 22, 2011 (UTC) What about Lightning Clan??? Lightning Clan is ThunderClan so.....good :) BreezeSky 01:08, February 22, 2011 (UTC) HI! Hey do you think catsofthetwolegs is a good tittle for a new wiki?????? icefern50 01:32, February 22, 2011 (UTC)icefern50icefern50 01:32, February 22, 2011 (UTC) it could be about kittypets... do you like the idea??? icefern50 01:35, February 22, 2011 (UTC)icefern50icefern50 01:35, February 22, 2011 (UTC) KK ill make it!! icefern50 01:38, February 22, 2011 (UTC)icefern50icefern50 01:38, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm done it's catsofthetwolegs is that the link? lol icefern50 01:48, February 22, 2011 (UTC)icefern50icefern50 01:48, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Cool...I'm gonna edit my user page....BreezeSky 01:55, February 22, 2011 (UTC) XD um... Lol... wait my profile??? Did you start on the black warriors yet...just wondering :P BreezeSky 01:59, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Like where to post them?? I think I made a page titled PCA Art BreezeSky 02:27, February 22, 2011 (UTC) You make me jealous!!!! You are so good at making charart!!!! BreezeSky 02:48, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure go ahead :) :D BreezeSky 04:07, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Um yes they are annoying! jk lol :P And um you can be leader if you want to....deputy: Idk and then you can do it like your website :P BreezeSky 04:15, February 22, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Tehe :) Lol your welcome :) BreezeSky 04:24, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Are you still on??? BreezeSky 05:24, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm freaking eating carrots.....lol BreezeSky 02:21, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Lol XD The blanks are awesome I'm mad I can't do them!!! >:( LOL BreezeSky 02:26, February 23, 2011 (UTC) GUESS WHAT!!!! You think I would care???? LOL jk BreezeSky 03:00, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Um....doesn't matter It might not get so big...... BreezeSky 03:12, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Huh???? BreezeSky 03:31, February 23, 2011 (UTC) kk BreezeSky 03:38, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Ya what about it??? BreezeSky 03:45, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Well.....yes but there cool looking XD BreezeSky 03:55, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Lol Idk ^.^ BreezeSky 04:00, February 23, 2011 (UTC) LOL cool XD BreezeSky 04:05, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Omg do it!!! BreezeSky 04:11, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Did you?? BreezeSky 04:31, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey I looked and nothing was wrong with it.... BreezeSky 04:33, February 23, 2011 (UTC) What did he put on the page???? BreezeSky 04:36, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :) Are you still on??? Breeze? Oh ok, And No what did "It" say??? BreezeSky 03:24, February 24, 2011 (UTC) OMG *is mad* BreezeSky 03:31, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Lol BreezeSky 03:40, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Lol :D BreezeSky 03:48, February 24, 2011 (UTC) LUCKY *cries* BreezeSky 03:54, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Grrrrr brb shower *is mad* BreezeSky 03:55, February 24, 2011 (UTC) BK...GRRRRRR brb homework *is so mad might die* BreezeSky 04:17, February 24, 2011 (UTC) BK!!!! BreezeSky 04:33, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes...SNOW MIGHT NEVER COME...it better not XD BreezeSky 04:43, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Are you still on?? BreezeSky 04:57, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Awww it's ok and are you on??? BreezeSky 00:23, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Cool lol :) BreezeSky 04:42, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Lol :D BreezeSky 04:47, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Tehe :) BreezeSky 04:50, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead, you can make it up randomly XD 8) < random faces BreezeSky 01:58, March 4, 2011 (UTC) XD I might make more cats to for like my page...... IDK.... :P BreezeSky 02:18, March 4, 2011 (UTC) lol :D and good luck :) BreezeSky 02:40, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I have to go for the night, god time! >:o *is mad* BreezeSky 02:53, March 4, 2011 (UTC) HEY I can stay on late tonight XD :) I have to get off at 9: 30 ok the other days... BreezeSky 02:20, March 5, 2011 (UTC) NOOOOOOO awww bye bye and ok, I will be on at like 10:30 or so.... BreezeSky 04:31, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Heeeey!!! My one friend might join, but not today, in a few days maybe...I'm helping her with a name so I might not be here for a few minutes.. BreezeSky 18:48, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Rainy, my friend (As I mentioned before) Might make a site, I'm gonna join and I want to know if you wanna join it too. BreezeSky 19:37, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Cool, she only needs a name and then I'm helping her with the site so it might take a while but I will still be here :P BreezeSky 19:50, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Cool :) BreezeSky 19:56, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Lol!! BreezeSky 20:06, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Owwie :( Just yell at her to stop it! BreezeSky 20:13, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Lol!! BreezeSky 20:17, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :( BreezeSky 20:23, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Omg werid o.O BreezeSky 20:28, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi, sorry I poofled eariler :( BreezeSky 01:00, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Are you gonna take the job? BreezeSky 01:17, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't either!!!! BreezeSky 01:24, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Awww bye bye I have to go now gam time lemit!! Good luck *huggs and slowly poofles* BreezeSky 01:33, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Awww it's ok, don't worry. I IS BACK! BreezeSky 19:59, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Cool and I've seen it! BreezeSky 20:13, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Haha! BreezeSky 20:24, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I made a rp site! But I need the chat boxes for them.... :( BreezeSky 20:28, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Hides a "Webs.com" sign behind back* Maybe..... BreezeSky 21:07, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Never, I'm hardly ever on it because it doesn't have chat boxes and thats boring..... -.- BreezeSky 21:13, March 26, 2011 (UTC) On mine, it's only me and ThornStar......We are never on it so I guess Ii can forget about my little site :'( BreezeSky 21:17, March 26, 2011 (UTC) .....(......ERROR MESSAGE xD BreezeSky 21:22, March 26, 2011 (UTC) xD BreezeSky 21:42, March 26, 2011 (UTC)